The Angel's Broken
by Darkest Wolf Shadows
Summary: An angel who is now a demon (reaper) is forced to go after a man under the protection of an angel who just so happens to be the man she fell in love with when she was supposed to protect him when he was mortal, now that he's an angel and forced to go against her will she remember him? Did her love die? More importantly can this ex-angel fall in love with the same man again?
1. Chapter 1

I laid on the ground, the cool snow falling around me, the sky a faint grayish white as the snow flakes fell hitting and getting stuck in my thick long brown hair. Hitting my face and melting at the fading warmth on it, my left hand sat on my stomach where the sticky feeling still stuck to my hand as the red liquid ever so slowly flowed out onto my hand. The trees around me where a scorched white and black as I stared a the sky my thoughts fading just how did I end up here?

How did I end up in the middle of a fire scorched forest on the ground well it was slowly snowing and having a stab wound in my stomach? One word, one answer echoed in my head.

_Sam_

Who exactly is Sam? Sam is a man, a man I was sent to protect, and I did, I protected him with my eteral life that move alone made me a target, but I didn't expect i'd be killed for it. I finally subsided but as my eyes closed I felt myself being picked up and a gruff voice filled my ears as I faded.

"this isn't the end for you..you'll see.."

My name is Shelby, I'm a Reaper, I'm somewhat of one of those stereotypical reapers, you know the ones with those big scyths and a hooded cloak? Except I have a few differences from the stereotype. One, I'm not a skeleton, Two, My scyth is slightly more styled out than the ever typical simple one, and I have feathered angel wings. Now let me tell you something about my wings they aren't all white but they aren't all black either rather they're a mix, i'll explain exactly how it is.

My wings are white on the top, gray on the next layer, a darker gray thats speckled with light gray/white and then the final set of feathers is pitch black. The amount of scrubbing i've done to try and clean them so they are white again is futile. I have no longer cared about how my wings look but only because I realized that even if I did have white wings i'd never fit in with the angels, so much for equality. But screw angels, with the way my wings are I walk freely through the second heaven, or for better knowledge of you mortals, Hell. Other demons quickly clear my way well there is only exactly two who refuse to move from my path. One being the father of all demons, Lucifer, Satan, whatever you call him, to us he is known by anything and everything, I call him the Demon king.

But my father the one I am sworn loyalty towards is the other one, He is only a few years older than me in mortal years about two or three to be exact, but he is known as my father even though he isn't through out the second heaven for one reason, He brought me here. The story goes like this or so I was told anyways:

_I was left in a clearing to die by fellow angels for falling in love the mortal I was sworn to protect, God being the one to have sent them and refused to stop them as they tortured me before finally one of the angel's feeling pity for my agony took his golden weapon, as each angel has their own golden weapon, his being a spear and drove it through my stomach granting me a guranteed death which would have been slow and painful if not for the demon who saved known only by the name of Thorn, he was one of the Demon king's right hand men, being the demon who controlled Lust. He wasn't a bad looking demon, and from all my time spent in the second heaven I would know, there are some pretty gruesome looking creatures, some decent looking ones meaning they don't make you cringe at the sight of them, and then there were the higher up demons like Thorn who actually had the appearance of regular mortals. _

_Thorn was taller than the average mortal male, standing somewhere around 6'5", he had slightly tanned skin and well toned muscles being rather large and defined almost as much as a mortal body builder, He had wings that were the cross between the stereotypical wings associated with demons, meaning large black bat wings and pitch black angel wings, in other words his wings held the form of the bat like wings well they were feathered exactly like black angel wings. His facial features where that of what one would expect of the demon of lust they were mesmerizing, he had a well chiseled features, black hair just a shade lighter than that of his wings and eyes the color of the darkest of sea blues. He had a ever so faint aftershadow that seemed to make him even more striking._

_Thorn being the one who rescued me was the one who recreated me into the demon I am, or rather he appealed to the Demon king who with a flick of his hand granted Thorn's request as he then showed me the ropes, I learned about the majority of the demons, and I know some of the angel's names but Thorn didn't tell me much about the mortal I was meant to protect, He did tell me my story of how I became an Angel however._

_He said and this is as I quote~_

_**I was an accomplished guitarist being at the young age of 19, I had the world in front of me, I belonged to a successful band, I had band mates who were rather the perfect band mates. We rarely argued, we had a good time and to say I didn't have plans for the future was putting it right. One night after a night of playing one show we decided to hit a local club, me being 19 I just barely made it in but I had never been in a club before and of course my band mates felt the need to show me one at least once in my life time, they each proceeded to leave me to my own devices in an unknown club, leading to a rather drunken evening with multiple shots of achohal before I worked up the guts to get out on the dancefloor eventually finding a rather handsome dance partner, eventually leading to the back of the building leading to a hot makeout session, the man proceeded to try and get to second and third base when I gained some sense and that resulted in a seemingly calm man turning into a violent one. I was slammed against the wall hard enough to feel a wet liquid hit my head.**_

_**He continued to lose it everytime I resisted bashing me harder against the brick alley wall which soon led to me fading away. I became an angel and I waited twenty long years before I was finally given a task that some angels only had to wait 5 years for. But I hit it with my enthusiasm every ounce of my eteral being before I ended up in the spot that I did and my father saved me. **__I know very little of the time I spent protecting the man I came to fall in love with, Sam. But later I'll find out that even in the after life, God loves to throw curve balls._

As I played with some of the demons mortals have named as Hell hounds, my father came to me well I played with one sicking it on some of the smaller demons for my entertainment. I looked up when the familiar smooth yet rough hand on my shoulder as I look up and smirk. "Yes, Master Thorn?" I ask in the title I was forced to address any higher up demons than myself in. "Father Lucifer would like to speak with you." He said, now theres a rule about being summoned by the demon king. If you were late you died, knowing how Thorn was always late by a long time meant I was basically in hot water, lets hope he's in a good mood. I nod and quickly rush off my wings hidden under my red hooded cloak as I quickly make my way to the demon king just barely managing to get my breath under control as I enter the room he sat in. "Ah, if it isn't my favorite little Reaper, I suppose you have a good excuse for keeping me waiting." He said standing up.

Oh great looks like I caught him in a bad mood...lucky me...


	2. Chapter 2

I looked calmly at the Demon king, showing fear was only expected of the lower ranked demons, when I finally came up with the only logical reason I opened my mouth to speak. "My dear Demon Lord, I am late only because my master fetched me as such, I came as quickly as possible once I recieved word, I'm sorry I took up your valuable time." I said slowly and softly. The Demon King walked towards me looking calm, and in his case calm was most certainly a 'your going to die slowly and painfully'. But he reached out a hand and ruffled my hair to my bafflement.

"that is only expectable, anyways I have a very special task for you, there is a man I want you to find. He's name is Vasemier, this man is under the protection of an angel, a rather strong one but I have no doubt you should have no troubles with dealing with the angel after your expierance with them. I want you to find this man, you will find him. Then once you shall find him I want you to kill him." The Demon king said and I nodded it sounded like a fairly simple task. With a wave of his hand a flare of fire licked up his palm from below us and in it a picture appeared displaying a blonde man with almost regular features nothing seemed to stand out about him other than his blonde nearly platinum hair. "this is what Vasemier looks like. Do deal with the situation quickly I have no time for delays with this one. But then again I shouldn't exect that from you now should I?" he said and I nodded and he walked back to his chair. "Oh, and Shelby?" he calls as I turn to leave "yes, My Lord?" I say softly with my eyes on the floor, it was better not to look at the Demon king as your life will slowly twist into oblivion in a painfully cruel way if you looked directly in his eyes. "Remember to corrupt anyone along the way, Your lacking in your soul count lately and its beginning to annoy me." He says and I nod.

Soul count is how many souls you bring to the Demon king, in other words how many souls you corrupt and end up deeming them to a life in the second heaven. The amount of souls you collect determines where you sit in your ranking, being brought by a right hand demon and revived by the Demon king gains you nothing. Only when your willing to bring as many souls as possible and do can you go up anywhere in rank. I have done that and to have a low soul count would mean one of two options, deranking being the first which would put me as one of the lowest demon's possible and which is basically a death sentence. The second of the two options is to be killed right off the bat, which is considered a rarity in this world.

Once I'm dismissed I waste no time in going down to the first heaven or earth as mortals deem it quickly finding a couple to reek alittle havoc over as I follow them, it's fairly easy to possess an already damned couple as I do so I end up following as they round a corner to nearly stop in my tracks, one random place in the world, one random couple and almost 5 minutes in i've found the man i'm sent for. I end up sending the couple his way and thats when a wave of angelic and divine power hits me, I nearly reel back in shock but manage to stay in place. "the hell.." Sitting beside Vasemier was a man unseen by the mortal eye. The man who judging by his white wings was an angel, he wasn't some new angel either as they were usually cocky and rushed at the sight to fight a demon. No this angel wasn't very old either but old enough to realize how stupid rushing a demon is, He was around the same age as myself if not a few years younger but his power was enough to match mine. The couple quickly got into contact with Vasemier who enjoying the conversation invited them to sit down. Myself, sitting down along with them, just the meer presence of my power clashing against this angel's own sent thunderstorm into motion.

"Your a fairly powerful demon for such a young looking one." the angel commented cooly well he looked at me. "I could say the same in return." I responded, tightening my grip on my scythe. "I must admit i've dealt with multiple demons, and a couple reapers but your power level is outstanding just who are you?" he asked leaning forwards a bit, he hadn't made a move to grab his weapon just yet but I knew from past experiences to always be on your guard. "My name is Shelby." I responded cooly, "Now its your turn, after all I did have the courtesy to give you my own name." I say and the angel smirks. "well your not to cocky for a demon thats for sure, but my name is Sam." He said and I looked at him, something was familiar about him but I couldn't place a name on just what it was. But it was enough talking, I didn't have time to sit here all day chatting with an angel when my job was sitting right next to me.

With out warning I swung my scythe at Vasemier only to have what appeared to be a samurai sword block it. "Not so fast, Reaper." He said as his catch threw my scythe away from the few centimeters I had left before my scythe slid through Vasemier's neck. As I looked at the angel who didn't seem to have broken a sweat, I noticed something rather odd, see usually angel's only had one weapon to defend themselves and the person they watched over with. But this angel..this angel was different, he had as far as I could see two weapons, one being the samurai sword he held in his hands. The other being a rather well-designed ax. We stared a little while longer before finally launching ourselves at each other the collision of collided weapons sending a lightening bolt through the ever darkening thunder clouded sky as the crack of the two collided weapons echoed in the sound of thunder.

The collision sent us apart but I wasn't going to let this be the end, not by far, I would not return empty handed to the second heaven. "You have the opportunity to flee back to the second heaven in one piece Reaper, I suggest you take it." he said as he held the sword angled towards where my heart should be. "I'm not going to return to the second heaven without Vasemier's soul in tow." I said with a glare and the angel looked at me calmly. "Than i'll return you in pieces." he said with that came at me the sword aiming for my chest but a swipe of my scythe sent him into the air, as his magnifect wings swished through the air gently.

I launched myself up my own wings coming out, the shock radiated on the angel's face as he stared at my wings. "this..this can't be possible." he said and had just enough time to move the sword to try and block the blade of my scythe as I swung at him again. "what never seen a Reaper with wings before?" I asked as my own swished silently through the air much in the same manor as his own and our battle continued neither of us gaining ground on the other till finally I screwed up, I swipped my scythe at him once more to miss in that small move he toke an opportunity and pinned me to the ground near by. His sword hovering inchs from my face one stab was all it took for me to be sent into the oblivion of the second heaven. "Your..Your the angel that was stolen from the third heaven..." he said calmly and I looked at him. "what are you talking about?" I growled. "You don't know?...Then i'll tell you.." he said calmly.


End file.
